Protector of All
by badgirldevil1994
Summary: I'm an Angel, Protecter of All, I help people from all around the world helping them, hunting at night protecting the streets using my powers to bring down the Hunters that prey on blood. Angels don't just protect people we also support and guide them and right now a Quileute women is showing signs of phasing is in need of it. I just hope that her pack stay out of my way. B/P
1. Beginning

I do not own anything!

**Chapter 1**

My name is Isabella but you can call me Bella, I do not have a second name for it changes wherever I go, I have long brown hair that goes to my wrists, I have chocolate-brown eyes, I'm 5,6 and I'm an Angel, Protector of Shifters and Humans, I help people from all around the world helping them to survive, hunting at night protecting the streets using my powers to bring down the Hunters that prey on blood. My powers are different from other Angels I know which makes me stronger than them, I can control all the elements, make things seem out of nowhere just by clicking my fingers, (e.g. food, clothes, weapons) I can turn invisible but all angels can do that as well as change my scent to a more human one and many more.

All Angels have a pair of wings on their back. When there are not out they sink back into are skin and leaves a tattoo on their backs in the same colour as your wings to show what we are to others. Like wolves, are wings are different colours, they show that Angel's aura and their heart, my wings are black with white, red, silver and golden tips on the all the feathers.

I am not the only one of my kind who protect people but there are not many, for wars has broken us to live on are own not trusting many, wars against Vampire and Lycans. Lycans are not shifters, shifters are protects of their lands and people, they care, they love, they feel, when in wolf form they are still human just in a different body; Lycans do not feel anything other than lust, they kill for fun, they rape women and children, they kill anything in their way just for blood to feed on, when there in their wolf form they are animals in every sense of the word. Vampire are different, they have powers much like mine but weaker because they only have one, which means they are power-hungry as well as blood thirsty but still difficult to kill like most creatures.

I have protected creatures for over 800 years as Angels do not age. Angels don't just protect people we also support and guide shifters when needed through there change into their animal, and teach them about the history of that area pack, some are easier than other, but this one in Washington is one of the hardest for a fellow Angel of mine, that's why he called me because it had got out of control. Apparently one of the Quileute women are showing signs of phasing and she has a terrible past with the Alpha wolf, on Soul Mates, and my fellow Angel has never seen a female change before, (but that's just because he has watched that pack and no others for a long time and doesn't know much) and he is worried that she will create a lot of trouble and tension in the pack and as a friend has asked me to help him, so I shall be moving to Forks, Washington to help.

For the humans my story will be that, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, I was born on September 13th, 1987, to Renée and Charlie Swan. My parents divorced when I was only three months old. I moved around a lot with my mother. Renée never spoke about Charlie when I asked so I didn't know anything about him. My mum married a man named Phil and was happy but I was getting in the way and she kicked me out. It took me months to find out about my father but I tracked him down to get to know him.

But for the shape shifter we will see how it goes . . .


	2. Legends

**Chapter 2**

Here I am, standing in front of a small but beautiful white house, with a garage and driveway, in the middle of the lawn was a huge tree and a pathway leading to the front door. I was looking down at a piece of paper with the an address on it: 775 K St, Forks, WA. Hoping that this was the place I go to knock on the door, but before I do the door opened and the next thing I know I'm wrapped in a strong pair of arms.

"BELLA!" Charlie yells

"Put me down you bear" I say laughing as he puts me down. He has a has a huge smile on his face and I'm surprised his face hasn't split in half yet. "It's so good to you again, How have you been?"

"I'm good, How about you? You look tired" He asked whilst pulling me inside, we both sit down in the living room, on a green couch, facing one another.

"I'm tired Charlie, I just off this job helping a wolf find it's family because he was adopted and had changed with no help and needed his family to survive, it took me 4 months to find the fucker, and then when I fought them they had no idea how to raise the pup because he was the first one to phase, the angel that was support to be watching over them didn't know a thing about the pack or the packs history, which I had to find out on my own because he thought that getting laid was more important, I could have KILLED the prick." I ranted

"HE KNEW NOTHING OF THE PACK! Are you serious?" He waited until I nodded my head, "Fuck! You should have killed the prick." He said looking shocked. I laughed.

"Anyway I see you moved, but then again I did last see you 97 years ago. It's nice here, very . . . you." I say making him laugh

It is a nice house, well from what I can see of it, the living room has light green walls with wooded flooring down, in front of me is a black rug, a brown coffee table with beer on it and a big flat screen TV on the wall. Behind me I can see the kitchen which has light green walls with green and cream floor tiles, light green cupboards, brown table and chairs and the normal things that you have in a kitchen.

Charlie used to live in a nice cottage in the woods around La Push, to keep a closer eye on thing their. He looked just like a full-blooded Quileute and non of the wolves their knew who or what he was, it was amazing seeing them fooled like that, but then again Angels do have the ability to change there scent and the way they look. Now though he has pale white skin, with brown eyes, brown hair, and a funny mustache that you have to laugh at.

The last time I saw Charlie was when a vampire was creating a vampire army, way too close to one of the wolf packs I was protecting then. Charlie was close and helped even though I didn't need the help I was still grateful, he has also helped me with some family business before now and I trust him with my life. It does help that he's a good dear friend to.

"Yeah I know, I miss that place to," He signs, before asking "Are you hungry? I can order some take-out or we can head to the diner here Forks. I can fill you in on everything I know about each wolf and their history, anything that you need to know about them."

"Yeah please, um . . . take-out please," I say

"Sure, What would you like? Pizza, Chinese, Kebab House, your choose," I laugh, always the way with Charlie.

"Pizza please, I haven't had it in a while," I say then "Can I have pepperoni? Please uncle Charlie please" I saying in a child's voice, jumping up and down and giving him my puppy dog eyes like a little kid.

He just laughs then walks away shaking his head, I'm guessing to order are pizza.

I don't know why he bothers when I could just make the food appear on the table free of charge, but I'll humour him. He never could get his head around me making food appear out of thin air, but then again I never really use it unless I'm feeding shifters or I'm lazy and can't be bothered to cook. I love cooking meals for people though, I don't know what it is about cooking but I relax and feel at home when I cook for people, it's nice. Charlie pulls me out of my thoughts,

"Food should be he in 30 minutes or so, ok?"

"Yeah that's ok, thanks," I smile at him, but then get back to business "Anyways tell me about the history of the pack first, then after we have had are pizza you can start on the Pack." He smiles.

"Ok, Taha Aki was one of the last great spirit chiefs who was well-known for his wisdom and for being the man of peace. He was the first shape-shifter of the Quileute tribe and has passed the genes on to three families, the Blacks, the Uleys, and the Atearas. The legend goes that one spirit warrior, Utlapa, wanted to use this power to enslave neighbouring tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs. Unwilling to use the warriors' powers for such monstrous purposes, his chief, Taha Aki banished him from the tribe. One day, the chief left his body in a hiding place to sweep through the valley in his spirit form, searching the area for anything that may pose a threat to the tribe. Utlapa followed him and possessed his body, then cut his own body's throat to prevent Taha Aki's return. The chief wandered for a while in spirit form, watching the thief do horrible things to his people. One day, the chief's spirit found a large, beautiful wolf in the woods. Though jealous of the wolf's physical form, an idea came to him. He asked the wolf to share his body with him, and the wolf agreed. Rushing back to the village as the wolf, he met a party of warriors, and tried to make himself known by yelping Quileute songs. One of the warriors, an elderly man named Yut, realized that the wolf was under a spirit's control, and, disobeying the usurper Utlapa's orders not to enter the spirit world, left his body to talk to the beast. The false chief, alarmed at Yut entering the spirit world as he feared that his treachery would be revealed, killed the warrior. Taha Aki became enraged, and lunged to kill the man; his emotions were too much for the wolf, and it transformed into a magnificent human, the glorious flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's flawless spirit. The false chief was killed, and things were rapidly set right. Taha Aki sired many children, and found out that his sons, at the age of manhood, could transform into wolves as well," Charlie stopped.

Someone knocked on the door and from the smell it was are pizza, Charlie pays for the pizza man and came back in the living room, bring the pizza with him. We ate whist he continued,

"Anyways, Chief Taha Aki had been married twice, but as he did not age due to phasing into a wolf, both his wives died. He imprinted on a young woman and they got married; she became known as the Third Wife. He decided to give up his spirit wolf so that they could grow old together, and they had many children. Many years after he had given up his spirit wolf, several young Makah women went missing, and the Makah tribe blamed the Quileute shape-shifters for the disappearances. They were uninvolved, and Taha Aki tried to pacify the Makah chief, but was unable to. Not wanting a war on his hands, he sent his eldest son, Taha Wi, to find the true culprit. Taha Wi and five other wolves searched the mountains for the missing Makah girls, and came across a sickly sweet smell in the forest that burned their noses to the point of pain. They followed the unfamiliar scent, and further on discovered human scent and blood. They knew that they had found the enemy who had kidnapped the Makah women. The journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent half of the pack, the younger wolves, back to the Quileute village to report to Taha Aki. Taha Wi and his two brothers never returned. The younger wolves could find no trace of their brothers, and Taha Aki mourned for his sons. His grief was so convincing that the Makah chief believed him, and tensions ended between the tribes. Two years later, two more Makah girls disappeared from their homes during the night. The Quileute wolves were called at once, and they found the same sickly stench all through the Makah village. They followed the smell, but only Yaha Uta, the oldest son of the Third Wife and the youngest member of the pack, returned, carrying with him a strange, cold, stony corpse in pieces. He and his brothers had found a creature who looked like a man but was as hard as granite, with the Makah girls: one was dead and drained of blood, the other was having her blood drank by the creature, who snapped her neck. His lips were covered in her blood, and his eyes glowed red. The wolves attacked him but he was immensely strong and fast. One of the wolves fell, the other two continued to fight. They discovered that their teeth could damage it, and started to tear chunks out of the creature. Yaha Uta's brother was being crushed by the creature when Yaha Uta managed to tear its head off and rip it to shreds. Yaha Uta brought the creature's remains back to the harbor, and laid them out for the tribe to inspect. The creature, which they called the Cold One and the Blood Drinker, tried to reassemble itself, so they burned the pieces and scattered them. Taha Aki kept a bag of the Cold Man's ashes in a bag which he wore around his neck. The Cold Man's mate, the Cold Woman, tried to avenge her mate by destroying the Quileutes, and killed Yaha Uta, but Taha Aki managed to destroy her after the Third Wife distracted the Cold Woman by plunging a dagger into her own heart. After this, Taha Aki never re-joined the tribe or changed back to a man again. He lay for three days beside the body of his wife, growling when ever someone tried to touch her, and then he went into the forest and never returned."

"Wow, god I love legends," I say smiling.

"I know right." He says

"Okay, What is imprinting?" I asked

"When a shape-shifter imprints on a specific person, he becomes unconditionally bound to her for the rest of his life. When it happens, the experience is described as being gravitationally pulled toward that person while a glowing heat fills him; the connections of everything else become severed, or simply secondary, and only the imprintee is left to matter, leaving the shape-shifter with a deep need to do anything to please and protect the person. Imprinting occurs only after a wolf's first phasing. It can happen with anyone, regardless of previous personal feelings. It happens the first time he sees the human object of his imprinting; if the shape-shifter does not react to a human subject the first time he sees them after he phases, that means he will never imprint on that human. Bella, I thought you would have known about Imprinting." He asked confused.

"With different tribes, there are different names for it, it's the first time I've heard of Imprinting before, it's normally Soul mates, Life partner, chosen, breeders, blessings, heat partner or in one case the packs bitches. Most of that pack are sexist motherfuckers." I explain.

"Really?" Charlie asked

Yep, I hated some of them pack members, the pricks wouldn't let me help one of their pup because I was a women, they thought that I was only good for breeding or cooking."

"What did you do?" He asked with laugher in his voice, properly knowing what I did.

"Lets just say it took about 3 months for their dicks to grow back and I didn't feed the fuckers, I made sure none of the women did either," I smile evilly, laughing as I remembered, it was funny though and they treat their women better now, in fear that I'll come back and do it all over again.

"God, I would have loved to have seen that," I just about heard what he was saying because he was laughing so hard. We laughed for a few more minutes before we both calmed down "Ok, I think I'm good now, do you want to know anything else before I start on the pack."

"No, I should be good for now"

"Ok then, well lets start"


	3. Info on the Pack

**Chapter 3**

"Ok then, lets start. Well the alpha wolf is called Sam Uley he is 19 years old. He is the son of Joshua Uley and Allison Uley. He is engaged to Emily Young, who is 18 years old. He is Leah Clearwater's ex-boyfriend. Sam was the first member of the current generation to phase into a wolf, hence why he is alpha. When Sam was young his father left because he couldn't take on the responsibilities of raising a child, which Sam took over all responsibilities which has led him to being very mature for his age. When he was a sophomore in high school, Sam began dating Leah Clearwater, who is 19. During his senior year he became the first of his generation to phase into a wolf, and because he was the first a had no idea what was happening, he ran into the forest for two weeks. I remember he was terrified, I tried to calm him down and I told him the legends were true, he calmed down enough that he turned back into a human and I took him home. He snuck home and told no one about his experience or me. He wouldn't talk to his mother or to Leah, he believed that he'd gone insane and was having delusions like most first shifters do. Quil Ateara III put the pieces together about Sam transformation when he happened to shake Sam's hand. Old Quil, Billy Black and Harry Clearwater told Sam everything. The appearance of the Cullen family was the cause of his, and the others, transformation . . ." I interrupted Charlie startling him.

"WAIT! Did you just say the Cullen!" I growled.

"Yes, Why do you know them!"

"One of them I do and when I find him I'm going to kick his ass!" I growled again

"Ok . . . Wait! Who?" He demanded

"I doesn't matter right now, but you'll find out, trust me!"

"Ok" Fuck I was pissed and he knew it. "Anyways, Sam took his responsibility toward the tribe very seriously, so when Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote phased, he took the responsiblity of explaining and teaching them how to control them self. They have a very close bond too."

"Ok you mentioned Leah Clearwater was dating Sam, What happened to her to make the pack not want her around?" I asked, loving every bit of information he was giving me.

"I'm getting to that Bella," he laughed of me "His relationship with his mother and Leah became more difficult because he couldn't give away any information about what had happened to him. His relationship with Leah was strained, but not broken. But when Emily, Leah's cousin whom she was very close to, came to town for a visit, Sam imprinted on her and two days he was fucking Emily, not caring about Leah. About a week later Sam broke up with Leah without an explanation. the next day Sam and Emily made their relationship public. Leah was heartbroken. Sam hated himself for what he did to Leah, but the imprint was to strong for him. He did try being friends with her. Sam and Emily started arguing, even I don't know what about, but what ever Emily said pissed him off because Sam phased to close to Emily, now she has scars raking down her face and right arm. Sam never completely forgave himself, and makes the new phased wolves cut all ties with loved ones from the start because he doesn't want something like that happening to anyone, he put his feelings about Leah aside as much as possible to make Emily happy. Leah on the other hand turned completely cold and bitter, she blamed them both for her pain."

"Fuck!" Poor Leah

"I know right, I would do this myself but Leah doesn't trust men and with good reason but I thought maybe a girl to girl talk would help. Bella she doesn't even talk to her parents and I'm not surprised, Harry and Sue Clearwater, her father and mother, forgave Sam and Emily without thought because they both knew, but Leah didn't and began hating them to, the only person she is close to is her younger brother Seth." He explains

"Double Fuck, I understand why you called me now, that poor girl. Ok tell me about the others," I say.

"Well there are six wolves so far including Sam. Jared Cameron was the second to phase. He is 18 years old. He imprinted on a girl he sat next to in class called Kim Fuller, also the sister to one of the pups that are phasing, who he never payed much attention to. Kim had a massive crush of Jared and was overjoyed with the imprint. She is 18 years old"

"Paul Lahote, who is 18, was the third one to join the pack and is the most voltile member of the pack. He is prone to angry outbursts, causing him to burst into his wolf form since he was temperamental as a human, but is trying to learn to restrain himself because of what happened to Emily. Paul wasn't born on Quleute land, he was born in Tacoma, so I don't know that much about him but I know that he is a ladies man. He hasn't imprinted."

"Embry Call . . . well his mother, Tiffany Call, was a woman from the Makah tribe who moved to La Push when she was pregnant with him, and it was assumed that she had left his father with the Makahs. However, when Embry phased, it became clear that his father had to be Billy Black, Quil Ateara IV or Joshua Uley as the shape-shifting traits are inherited only within the Quileute tribe. All three were happily married at the time of Embry's conception, causing some stress in the pack as Quil Ateara V, Jacob Black, and Sam Uley all wonder which of them has a half-brother. It is hoped that Embry is Sam's half-brother, as Sam's father already has a bad record, having abandoned his wife when Sam was very young. If his father were Quil Ateara IV or Billy Black, there could be more new disputes among the people at La Push. Embry is 16 years old and hasn't imprinted."

"Jacob Black, who is 16 years old, is the true alpha in the pack, but is beta a the minute because he thinks he is true young and is not ready. Jacob is Bill and Sarah Black's son, he also has two older twin sisters called Rachel and Rebecca. His mother died when he was 9 years old, in a car crash. His sisters raised him for 4 years until both moved away, one got married the other to go to university. His father became wheel-chair bond due to diabetes. He and his father have a close bond. He hasn't imprinted."

"Quil Ateara V, who is 16 years old, is the only one I know of that was happy to become a wolf. His father died in a storm when he was a child, leaving his mother, Joy, to raise him on her own with the help of his grandfather Quil Ateara III. Quil imprinted on a 2-year-old little girl named Claire Young, who is the niece of Emily Young and the cousin of Seth and Leah Clearwater, Quil acts like an older brother and a close friend nothing like the other imprints."

"Now, can I ask you if that is normal because I have never seem this before." Charlie asked.

"It's heard of for a shifter to find his mate in a child, believe it or not but there are states for shifters when they find their mate, like Quil for example, his imprint is young so he will act like an older sibling, as his mate grows he will be her best friend, then as she gets older they will be at a state where there feelings for each other will change into romantic one, then they will become in love with each other and become sexual partners and begin a normal relationship. I have seen it so many times but sometimes the shifter feels like a paedophile for liking a child, but Quil is on the right path it seems." I explain.

"Ok thanks for that you learn something new everyday. Now on to the other four who have started to charge, you already know about Leah, so I'll start with Seth Clearwater. Seth has always been a happy, optimistic and a purely kind person, he loves everyone and looks up to his sister, but the only people he dislikes are Emily and Sam because of what they did to his sister."

"Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea live together with their grandmother and are closer than brother, even though they are cousins. Both of their parents died, how I don't know. Both are friends with Seth and Collin has a crush on Leah, so they hang around the Clearwater's a lot and hate Sam, Leah is nice to both of them. Both of them are 13 years old" He finishes.

We are both quite for about 10 minutes before I ask, "What colour are the wolves fur?"

"Sam's is Black, Jacob's is Russet Brown, Paul's is Silver, Quil's is Chocolate Brown, Embry's is Dark Grey with spots on his back and Jared's is Brown and Grey." He answered.

"What about the Cullen's and the wolves?" I ask.

"Yes there is one thing, is the wolves are around again, Why have they not killed a Cullen yet? or is there a story to this one too" I would have killed them by now, a part from one of course.

"There is a treaty which was made between the Cullens and the Quileute tribe in 1936. The truce was maintained as long as the Cullen's wouldn't bite any humans, either hunting or to turn them, or come on to the Quileute's land, and the Quileute shape-shifters wouldn't attack them or reveal their presence to the humans. Carlisle Cullen and Ephraim Black were the signatories. The Quileute territory is composed by the reservation and some other lands traditionally possessed by the Hoh and the Makah tribes. Forks, some cities around and the national road were neutral lands, in which both the Cullen's and the Quileute's can roam." When Charlie finished, we sat in silent for a while.

"Okay, I'm going out to think and to also get my bearing around here, I'll see you later Charlie and thanks for the pizza, it was yummy." I say laughing at the end, I give Charlie a hug before walking out and into the woods.

I starting walking in the direction of La Push, but I stayed near the road if I did get lost, because knowing me I would of course not for long because I would just fly or teleport back to Charlie but still. Whilst walking I starting planning a way to help the pack work together without Leah and Sam killing each other when she phased. I must have been lost in my thoughts for a while because I was standing on the edge of the treaty line.

Humans wouldn't be able to tell, it would just look like a normal forest to them, but to any supernatural creature would know that this is a wolves tertiary and that it was protected, I know because I can see the wolf carving on the tree and the scents around were the scent of a wolf. There is magic too, the magic of danger or a warning, but I crossed over anyways and kept walking.

Whilst on my walk a couple of cars had gone past but I didn't mind it was quite really, until a couple of fucking idiots went past heading to Forks, load music playing though the windows, on both sides of the road, one in a dark green Suburban and the other in a silver Sentra, racing each other and trying to hit the other with their car. I thought nothing of it, they were idiots for doing it in the first place, until I saw a girl in a red Chevrolet truck coming up the other way heading to La Push. She kept beeping the horn trying to get them to more out the way but because of the music they didn't hear a thing.

Before I could do anything, all three cars hit one another.

FUCK!

I used all the cars from Twilight.


	4. Car Crash

**Chapter 4**

It all happen so fast that I didn't have time to move.

The girl in the red truck swerved into a nearby tree, but as she swerved so did the other two, one away from the others but the one in the dark green Suburban car ran straight into the red truck, smashing it into another tree at full speed because the fucker didn't break at all. That poor girl in the red truck was sandwiched between two tree and a car.

I could hear at lest 3 sets of screaming from both cars from both male and females, looks like there were more people in the idiots cars than I thought. I ran up to the now bent and broken red truck which was wrapped around a tree to see how bad the girl was. She was barely awake and is bleeding from her mouth at a terrible rate and was struggling to breath. I used one of my gifts of knowledge to find out who she was and her body state so I knew what to do and tell the police and doctors, when I touched her to use my gift she looked up at me and tried to talk but nothing was coming out, I knew what she was trying to say anyways, 'Help Me'.

I was shocked to find out that this is Kim Fuller, Jared's Imprint. Fuck! I thought to myself. I did a check on her status and found that Kim has internal bleeding from a fractured rib puncturing her lungs and other internal organs, broken arm and leg, and lots of cuts and bruises. She didn't have long before she passed out and wouldn't be waking up again. Again Fuck! I can't have a soul mate die on me I just can't! Angels have rules and having to protect a shifter mate with there lives if needed is one of them.

I have to use a gift that I have not used in a long time because it leaves a mark on the person you use it on, it's called the Angels Touch. The mark that is left lets the angel, that left it there, knows when that person is in need of help, which is ok but sucks at the same time. Before I use it on her I need to get her out of the car and I know that the others are still in shock but to be safe I blind them until it's done.

I get Kim out the car quickly, standing up, and just as her heart is about to stop, I heal her. My wings come out fully and wrap around Kim protecting her. My hands wrapped around her waist glow, making Kim glow from inside. I lift both of us a few feat in the air letting my energy flow through her, healing her, all the while looking into her eyes.

Kim has a wide face, with beautiful deep brown eyes, dark brown hair which goes all the was to her back, she has the perfect shape of her lips with her white teeth, she also has silky smooth russet-coloured skin. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a black shirt with small white polka dots on it, a white jacket with small sleeves, (which now had blood on it) with black boots on, she also had a necklace on with a small brown wolf on it. (The colour of Jared wolf)

The yellow glow in my hands start to fade and we both slowly drop to the ground, by this time she has healed a part from a broken right arm and leg, a few cuts and bruises, I don't need humans getting surprises about the supernatural, everything else was good to go.

She was just staring at me, which I suppose is a good thing but it didn't mean I needed to like it. When my wings moved from around her and folded against my back she looked to them, then she reached out to touch them with her good arm. I let her but they were very sensitive and I shivered. I move back and pull out my phone to call an ambulance and Charlie for the idiots in the other cars.

"Thank you for saving my life" Kim said, once I finished my calls, in such a voice that I had to strain to hear her.

"Your welcome Kim" I say and laugh at her startled face.

"How do you know my name?" She didn't sound scared, just curious.

"I know a lot about you Kim" I truthful say.

"Like what?" Curious little thing isn't she.

"Your name is Kim Fuller. You have a brother named Brady Fuller and a cousin called Collin Littlesea. You live with Brady, Collin and your grandmother Daisy. You have a scar on your neck where the man you love named Jared Cameron bit you. Your sacred that if he didn't turn into a wolf and imprint on you, he never would have seen you. Your also scared that your pregnant at the ago 18 years old. " I fucking hate the gift of knowledge sometimes.

"What. . . How . . When . . !" She looked shock and speechless.

"Don't worry you're not, and the wolves secrets are safe with me," I whisper in her ear "As long as mine are safe with you" She just nods looking worried.

I move to pull her to the side and use the power of metal to make Kim's car look like she could have survived with just a broken leg and arm and a few cuts. I put my wings away and look some what normal. I then un blind the prick that caused the crash to begin with, once I'm done they all come rushing up to us.

"O.M.G, I'm, like, so sorry about all that. Are you, like, ok or something? It was ALL MIKES fault anyways, but still you know we have to ask." What a bitch! She could a least try to be nice for almost KILLING someone. Fucking blond binbo.

"And you would be?" I ask, sounding pissed. Kim stays quite leaning against me looking small and weak. I put my arm around her giving her some support.

"Lauren Mallory, Who are you? not that I care of course," she sounded like she was proud of who she was and I was the dirt under her shoe, she was looking for her friends to back her up and they were all of them standing tall, but I was about to put them into their place.

"Charlie Swans daughter," sounding pissed but laughing on the inside as they paled "y'all know the Sheriff of Forks don't ya. I'm Bella Swan nice to meet you," I could feel Kim shaking, "Now I can smell the alcohol on y'all breath, and I've already called my dad to come and pick me and Kim up, because y'all did try to kill us both and I'm sure he will have his deputies with him," As I say this Charlie in his cop car pulls up with an other cop cars be hide him, "Now would y'all look at that, you speak of the devil and he shall appear." I say laughing quietly, I could still feel Kim laughing into my side with her face in my shoulder, making it look like she was crying.

I lean into her and whisper in her ear, "Play Along" I wait for her to nod before I hug her tightly and run up to Charlie screaming, "Daddy!"

Charlie must know what I'm doing because he plays alone and runs up to me with a look of worry on his face like any father would, shouting "Baby Bells, Are you ok?"

"I'm fine daddy, apart from that blonde drunken bitch over there who is pissing me off. Kim is hurt and needs to get checked out by the doctors, and I need to leave before I put her," pointing to fake Blondey, "in the hospital." I said worry in my voice for Kim and anger with the binbo. God I love acting.

"Ok, but before you go causing mess Bells, What happened here? Tell me everything leaving out no details!" Charlie says being serious, but his eyes telling me that he wants to laugh and to tell him what really happen later.

I nod and tell him the my lies, "I was at the library and I met Kim there, we got talking and we ended up on the topic of La Push beaches and how beautiful they are. I told Kim that I was new and had never been so I wouldn't have known, but I was going over there to see an old friend anyways, Kim offered to give me a lift because I haven't gonna a new car yet, I agree. Anyways Kim was driving us down here when, that idiot," I turn pointing to one of the male drivers, who has brown hair and eyes with tan skin and about 6,1 in height, "and that idiot," moving my finger to another male, who has blue eyes, blond hair with pale skin, and about 5,11 in height, "thought it would be funny to race each other on both lanes of the road, coming towards us," I turn back around to face Charlie again, who by the way looked pissed, "Kim tried to get there focus back on the road to slow down by beeping her horn, but they couldn't hear us. Kim had to swerve into the dirt path at the side and hit a tree dad, we were fine until the blond dipshit over there hit us in the side with his car, sending us flying into another tree," I heard a few gasps from the deputy, by this point Charlie was red, probable using his gift of Truth on me finding out which was a lie or the truth, "It took a while to get out of the truck but we got there in the end. I had to help Kim because we think her right leg and arm are broken, I called you and went to the road when Lauren over there starting being a bitch saying that she didn't care that we were hurt at all," I say annoyed that I don't get to bitch slap her for that comment, "I could smell the alcohol on their breaths and I'm sure y'all could to, now can someone give us a lift to the hospital please, Kim's hurt." I asked.

Charlie looked at Kim then back at me with a look saying that he demanded answers later. I nod with a little smile and he does the same before saying, "I'll take you, get in the car Bells" before turning to the deputies, "Arrest and question them all at the station, do breathalyzer and hold them until I get there, Is that understood?" Charlie demands, he gets a round of 'Yes, Sir's' by the other officers before leading both Kim and myself to his car, he opens the door and help Kim into the back seat whilst I sit in the front next to Charlie.

Charlie started driving and everything was quite.

"What really happened Bella?" Charlie asked quietly and fast so that Kim wouldn't hear or understand, only a supernatural creature would be able to hear. I tell Charlie everything and he was surprised that I healed her with the Angels Mark for it is not common in the Angel world.

All Angels have the power to give a mark, but they only use it in life and death situations. Angels don't use it because they become your charge until they die, which isn't bad for Angels but most of us have families to look after, like myself.

Every Angel is a Protector of All but there are two types of Angels, there are The Gatherers, like Charlie, they gather information on every creature out there e.g. Shifters, Vampires, Lycans, Fairies, Demons, Elf's and more. Then there are The Watcher, like myself, they protect and guide a creature or a group of creatures e.g. the Pack.

Charlie looks over his shoulder to Kim "How are you feeling back there?"

"I'm good, I just want to call my boyfriend, Is that ok?" Kim asked.

"Why wouldn't it be? It's a free world dear" I say, whilst Charlie snorts at my saying.

I give Charlie the evil eyes, "Shut up, big nose!"

"Hey! Don't go saying shit about my nose!" We both stare at each other for a minute or two, before we both start laughing are asses off.

Charlie pulls up to Fork hospital just as Kim finishes talking to Jared. Charlie goes into the hospital to get a wheelchair for Kim, whilst I help her get out of the car.

"Come on, take it easy and hold on to me," I say, and she does what I say.

"Why am I not hurting when I know that my leg and arm are broken?" Kim asked, hoping on her left leg.

"You are in pain, I'm just numbing it for you and to make it easier on me." I say telling her point-blank. I don't want to hear her screaming in pain, it would just give me a headache.

"Oh, uh, thanks" Kim say.

"Don't worry about it" I say, before asking, "Are you going to tell the pack about me?"

"No, you saved my life today, I own you," She said without hesitation, "Thank you by the way, you didn't have to save me, yet you did. You really are an Angel"

"Your welcome, Kim" I say just as Charlie comes up with the wheelchair.

"You are not going to like this Bells" Charlie states.

"Why?" I ask

"A Cullen is one of the doctors here" He says.

"Which one?" I demand

"Carlisle, Why? Is he the one you have a history with?" He asked.

"Tell me all the Cullen names, Charlie?" I asked calmly.

He thought before saying, "Carlisle, Emse, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, Why?" He demands, getting tired of me avoiding his questions.

"Tell me Charlie, with one of the names you just said, Which names it not on the treaty list?"

Again he though before a look of fury crosses his face before confusion "Alice and Jasper? but How do you know them? and Why is they still alive?"

"I know Jasper and so do you, but you problem know him as Jay!" I say. Charlie looks lost for words.

Kim didn't know what was happening but asked anyways, "Who's Jay?" Looking at both me and Charlie.

I look Kim straight in the eyes, before saying, "My husband"


	5. Flashback

**Chapter 5**

_"I know Jasper and so do you, but you problem know him as Jay!" I say. Charlie looks lost for words._

_Kim didn't know what was happening but asked anyways, "Who's Jay?" Looking at both me and Charlie._

_I look Kim straight in the eyes, before saying, "My husband"_

**Now**

It was silent for about five minutes before Charlie said "Fuck! How did I not know this!" He shouted at nothing, earning a few weird looks.

"Husband! Wait! How old are you? You look 18 or 19 years old," Kim asked confused.

"I'm over 800 years old" I replied.

"Wow!" Kim said looking shocked and in awe but then confused again, "How long have you been married to Jay? and If he is around the Cullens does that mean he's a vampire?" She asked.

"Jay or Jasper, if you will, is an Angel and Jay is more a nickname. I grew up with him for about 150 years, he was best friends with my brothers and I. Angels were a dying breed back then because of the wars between Vampire and Lycans. We were to become breeding partners or married as you say. We were attack and I lost touch with him for about 300 years, we thought he had died that night but he found me when I needed him the most and saved me my life. We stayed together for a long time after that, but Jasper was given orders for a job and he left without telling me. I had to find him and when I did leave it on good ground with him." I explain leaving a lot of details out about my life.

I put a shocked Kim into the wheelchair and started pushing her into the hospital. I couldn't feel Charlie be hide me.

"Charlie are you coming or not?" I shouted over my shoulder to him. I hear him jog up to the side of us, he gives me a small smile. "Kim?" I call and smile when she looks at me, "You do know that as soon as Jared gets here I have to go?" I ask.

"Why?" She asks sounding upset.

"Because you are not the reason I'm here, and I don't want to get into Pack business, not yet anyways." I explain hoping she doesn't ask another question again.

"Okay, I understand" She says, still sounding upset. She gives me a small smile before turning around.

We get to the front desk and the women starts asking Kim question, which I drown out. I start thinking about my family and the day they choose a breeding partner for me,

**Flashback - About 750 years ago**

_I was in the forest next to my home, where my whole family were having a meeting. I thought it was weird that they were all there without me._

_I decided to sneak in and spy on them. Me and Jasper used to do it all the time just to find out our parents secrets, which wasn't a lot. I used my powers and shielded myself so they couldn't hear, see or smell me, I even turned myself invisible and teleported myself into the corner of the room. I saw my family sitting in a circle, my father, my mother who was holding my baby sister, and my two brother._

_My father, Erik, has chocolate-brown hair and eyes, he is about 6, 4. My mother, Ida, has sliver blonde hair with bright blue eyes and is about 5, 4, with skin that glowed. My baby sister, Lily, who is 2 years old, she has my fathers brown hair with blonde streaks and my mothers blue eyes. My brothers, Peter and Luca are pretty much the same with our mothers blonde hair and blue eyes, both are 6, 0 ft, the only different if that Luca has blond streaks in his hair. That leaves me with my fathers chocolate-brown hair and eyes, and I'm 5, 0 ft._

_I was shocked to find out what they were talking about. My parents were talking about me having a breeding parents._

_"We need children and with Isabella's powers, she will bear the strongest," My father says, "Now we need a male to suit her with, a strong and powerful suitor," I was not liking where this was going._

_"Don't you think it should be Isabella choose! It is her life you know!" My older brother Peter shouts, defending me._

_"I agree with Peter, Father. This is Isabella's choose and it will make her a lot happier if it was her choose. You can't let her get pregnant by a complete stranger just for children, It's not right." My second oldest brother Luca says._

_"I don't care what Isabella wants at the moment! We need children Luca! We are a dying breed because of Vampire and Lycans! We need to do our part in reproducing to keep are kind strong. Which also reminds me that you too," My father points to Peter and Luca, "you also need to start finding partners other wise I will choose for you!"_

_"You will not choose my life for me!" Peter yells "I want to find my soul mate and start a family with her, not some stranger! I know for a fact that Isabella will never let you do this, I swear to the light! that you will not hear the end of this from her. Are you willing to destroy this family? because that's what will happen if you do and you know it! You have heard what most men are like and what they do to their women, they are worse than Lycans. Father please reconsider!" Go Peter! What he was saying is true though, where we live most men beat and rape their wife's every day, just to bear children._

_"SILENTS PETER! You have NO say in the matter, it is happening and that is that!" My father yells. My mother finches and Lily starts crying._

_"If you are so willing to make you own daughter suffer with a human male then you are no longer my father!" He says deathly calm._

_"Peter!" My mother calls, as Peter walks out. I catch him and pull him into my shield, as everyone is trying to calm down and let him watch._

_"Sister?" Peter asked._

_"Brother" I sob, I didn't realise that I was crying._

_"Oh, Sister, I'm so sorry! I tried!" He said hugging me, I cry into his chest. Peter was always my favourite, though I would never tell Luca that. "How long have you been watching?" He asks._

_"Long enough"_

_"I'll take you away, if you want?"_

_"I think I just might" I say._

_We were just about to leave when My father started talking again._

_"Names, I want names!" Father says to my mother and Luca._

_"Andrew Dambreville, Leo Simonite, Milton White, Claude Tallent and Earl Dawkins are the only one that don't think of Isabella in harm but love and lust," Luca says as the telepathy in the family. "Father, maybe Peter is right. You know how Isabella get when ordered around."_

_"Enough Luca! Isabella shall do as I say. Am I understood?" My father questions, Luca says nothing, "Now Earl and Andrew are too old, Milton is ill and weak, Leo has a wife all ready, which leave Claude. I shall tell Isabella when she gets home." My father informs. I could feel my hands light up into flames._

_"Sister, you need to calm down" Peter says, I close my eyes and started breathing in and out slowly._

_"Darling, Why doesn't she be with her own kind? Another Angel" My mother asks._

_"Because there are no angels that are available, they are either fighting or breeding themselves. All the strong ones are anyways." My father signs. It was silent for a while before Luca says,_

_"What about Jasper? Him and Isabella have been friends for many years and I know he likes her." Luca sounded hopeful, which confused me._

_"He was the first I went to, he has already been paired off," Again it was silent, "So Claude it is" My fathers says before standing up and leaving._

_I didn't know what to, I was never going to breed with that pig Claude, I will never do it whether my father likes it or not. So I did the one thing that came to mind, I ran with my brother._

**NOW**

We ran for 30 years to make sure that our father wouldn't rule our lives. We weren't going to go back but we ran into our uncle Elijah, who was our fathers brother, and his wife Anna, they told us that our mother was worried sick and wanted us back home. Guilt ran though me and I had to return. I remember going back our mother hugged us both so tight that we couldn't breath, but it was worth it just to see that smile again.

Father was a different story though, he blamed everything on Peter saying that he ruined everything. I ended up blasting my light at him and through him across the room, yelling at him saying that he couldn't make me do anything that I didn't want to do, and that he never listened or did anything that was what our family wanted or needed. We didn't speak for a few years after that.

About 5 years later, Jasper came to us saying that his breeding partner had died, that a vampire had killed her. Father offered me to him and I almost killed him because of it, Jasper had to calm me down that day. Jasper, Peter, Luca and I spent almost everyday together after that, I loved my time with them. Until the day it changed.

"Bells!" Charlie says, pulling me from my memories whilst waving a hand in front of my face, "You still with us?" I swat his hand away and smile.

"Yeah, I still here, I just got lost in thought is all" I say to a worried looking Charlie.

"Okay, If your sure" He says smiling a little.

"I'm sure," I look around and see Kim and a man, with rusty coloured skin and black hair, on his knees kissing whilst Kim is still in her wheelchair, "I'm guessing that Jared" I say pointing at him.

"Yeah, that's him alright" Charlie says, he turns around and points to three other men in cut off shorts that look and smell a lot like Jared. _Great more pack member are here_, I thought to myself, "the one on the left is Jacob Black, the one in the middle is Sam Uley and the one on the right is Paul Lahote." Charlie says.

As I look at Paul I feel a pull to him, _Shit, is he the one I've been looking for my whole life,_ I thought to myself. I need to look into his eyes to know.

"Charlie, I feel the pull and I may need your help this is to public." I inform him.

He just nods and says "Give me a bit of power, Bella" I give him just a bit of power to make someone faint when he goes past them.

When an Angel see's their soul mate for the first time we feel a pull, but when are eyes meet a pink and purple cord binds are whole body, which only we can see but everyone around can see are souls joining together from are eyes. To humans it might look like lasers coming from our eyes but to the supernatural creatures it's like a thin flouting rope, it's to warn people that he's mine and no one else's. It only lasts a few seconds but I still need a bit of cover from Charlie, just in case.

I pick up a plastic cup of water and I walk toward Paul whilst Charlie walks in the opposite direction. When Charlie make a young women faint then catching her, getting everyone attention, I trip and throw my water a Paul to get his attention, he catch's me and looks into my eyes.

I feel everything stop and light up, I could feel the cord binding us together, I could see it. I saw pink, purple and gold flashes. I could feel gravity move and It's not the earth holding me here anymore, he does. His skin felt like fireworks under my fingers. He is mine and no one else's. My Light, my soul, my wolf. Suddenly the light stop finishing binding us together and I blinked. I could see that he was confused as were the other about what just happened, but they would have to wait, for I am still here on a mission from Charlie.

"I am so sorry for pouring water all over you, I really didn't mean it." I say straighten up, pulling my hands away from him.

"It's ok, I'm fine, it's a little water, nothing to be sorry for," He says smiling, still holding onto the tops of my arms. I could see Jacob and Sam looking at him weirdly. Oh right Paul normally has a bad temper.

"Still sorry," I say with a little laugh at the end.

"Don't worry about it," He says smiling, "By the way, I'm Paul" I was about to say my name when Charlie called me.

"Bella!" I turn to find him walking towards us. Paul let's go of my arms.

"Yeah!" I call back

"Say goodbye to Kim. We need to go" He says then turns and walks toward the car. I turn back around to face Paul.

"I'm Bella, as you have just heard, and I need to go now, Bye" I say whilst turning around and walking towards Kim. "Hey Kim," I wait until she looks at me, "I have to go, I just wanted to make sure that you were in good hand," I look toward Jared and smile, he smiles back before I turn back to Kim, "Which I see you are in very good hand, I've gotta go so I'll see you around sometime, maybe." She nods smiling and I give her a hug. Whilst hugging her I talk quickly to her in her head, "Kim don't panic, you are not going crazy it's just me Bella, I just wanted to tell you that you have a small Angels mark on your back from when I healed you, just in case you saw it a freaked, okay" She nods again and I let her go, "Bye Kim!"

I walk away but as I'm walking I feel eyes on my back and I turn to find all the pack that are there staring at me, I wave at them and go and find Charlie

Charlie takes me back to his place, then goes back to work.

I raid Charlie's kitchen to find nothing in, so I make a few chicken sandwiches and apple juice appear and start eating. By the I finish I clean up and head to the spear room Charlie is letting me use, and pass out.


	6. Paul POV

**Chapter 6**

**Paul's POV**

I watch her leave, shaking that pretty little ass as she went. God she was sexy and was looking way more better than any of the fake blondes that I normally look for. I mean what's not to like, her chocolate-brown hair that goes down to her ass, her brown eyes that look like melting chocolate that I could look into forever, the way her hip sway from side to side making me want to grab a hand full, her beautiful sun-kissed legs that ran for miles, she has the voice of an angel and her lovely round breasts that I just want to nibble on forever.

"What the fuck just happened!?" Sam says, still looking at the spot of where my women just was. He then looks to me a see's the look on my face, "Did you just imprint Paul? What that an imprint?" I just nod my head, "What kind of imprint is that?" He asks, but no one answers.

"I have never seen her around before" Jacob says, and then it hits me.

I turn towards Jared and Kim to find that they are no longer there, she could be getting checked over by the doctors. I can smell them filthy bloodsuckers everywhere around here, then I feel my temper flare up. My mate, my imprint was so close to a leech that I could have lost her before I even found her. I start shaking badly, Sam and Jacob had to get me out of there as quickly as they could. As soon as they got me to the forest I exploded into my wolf.

I started thinking about all the way she could have died and I wouldn't have been able to help her. I needed to see her and make sure she was alright. I really wanted to kill the bloodsuckers for even going near my mate.

"Paul, calm down, that's an order," Sam ordered. I calmed down almost immediately. "We have to tell the elders about what happened today because that was not normal." I could hear that Sam and Jacob were worried about me but I didn't care. I just followed them to the elders meeting-house. I could hear Quil and Embry, who were on patrol talking and making fun of one another but I blocked them out.

"What about Jared and Kim?" I asked trying to get my head straight.

"Kim is alright now and the elders are waiting for the news on her anyways. She will be out later today." Jacob says. I didn't speak again after that.

Soon we arrived at the Elder house which was Billy Blacks house. All the elders were here. The elders were outside around three tables, though there were 6 table all together because of the pack, they talking about shit I didn't care about. I phased back human and found some cut-offs, that we leave in the tree for when we lose or shred are own or there is a new pup that has just phased.

We walk out of the forest and around to the tables that they were at. They were so into what they were talking about that they didn't see us at all, until Sam cleared his throat which made them all jump in surprise, which I tried not to laugh at.

"Oh sorry boys we didn't hear you," Harry Clearwater said "How is Kim doing?"

"She is fine, she has a broken arm and leg, with a few cuts and bruises but is going to be okay," Jacob said smiling softly "and I think that Jared is bringing her over later to Sam's to see Emily and Claire."

"Well that's good news but Emily and Claire are coming over here with lots of food for us," Billy says "One of you might want to call Jared and let him know."

I took that upon myself to call them because Sam was just about to start talking about my imprint, my Bella and I missed her as it was. I went into the Black's house to use their phone. I dialled Jared's number first, but his mother picked it up saying that he had left it at home. I quickly say goodbye and dial Kim's, not knowing if she still had it on her or if she was allowed to even use it in the hospital. It rang five time and I was about to hang up when she picked up the phone.

"Hellooooo?" Kim answered.

"Hey, Kim, It's Paul." I reply

"Oh, Hey Paul, Did you want to talk to Jared?"

"No it's okay, Billy just wanted me to let you know that everyone is at his place, so if you are coming down, then don't go to Sam's go to the Black's." I say, just as I hear Emily and Claire arrive.

"Thanks Paul" Kim said giggling a little. Kim never giggled.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yep, I'm good Paulie" She says full on laughing now, to say I was shocked was an understatement, Kim is normal shy and quite. "The nice doctor lady gave me something for the pain in my leg and arm to make me feel all better, but Jared said that it just made me go loopy, so he had to go away to stop himself from laughing and then to find a the doctor lady again. The doctor lady also said that I should have been in a lot of pain, but I'll tell you a secret, Paulie" Kim says, which is the most I have ever heard her speak, she then quietly whispers that I had to use my wolf hearing just to hear her, "I wasn't in any pain because Bella made it go away. She saved my life because I was about to die but she saved me and I have a mark to prove it . . . " She rambled on.

I zone out after that because she was talking complete bullshit after that, but I couldn't get what she just said out of my head. Bella saved Kim from death and left a mark. Wow whatever she had I want because she sounds crazy, but in away it made sense because of that weird string of light that connected us together was strong and my pack brothers saw it. That has never happened before in an imprint. It wasn't human but then again I'm not human, but Bella is, isn't she?

". . . chocolate rainbow waterfall, Does that make sense to you?" Kim asked.

"Kim what does this mark that Bella gave to you look like?" I ask instead of answering her.

"I don't know it's on my lower back, she said it was anyway." She said confused.

"Do you think that you could take a picture of it and send it to Emily's phone so I could look at it?" I ask nicely.

"Sure why not" She said before hanging up. I looked at the phone for a second, wondering what the fuck they gave her. That was the longest conversation between me and Kim ever.

I put the phone down before going to find Emily. I walked out of the house a find everyone there including Quil and Embry. Quil is tickling a two-year old Claire in the grass, with Claire laughing her head off, Sam and Emily are cuddled together at with Emily watching Claire and Sam, Embry and Jacob are talking to the elder about my mate, which pisses me off a bit, but instead of getting angry I walk up to Emily,

"Hey Emily, Can I borrow your phone please?" I asked nicely.

She looks like she doesn't want too, but nods and gives me her phone. Minutes later Kim finally sends the picture. I open it up to find the whole of Kim's back, meaning that she got Jared to do it. When I looked Kim's lower back like she said, there was a silver glowing hand print on it but it didn't look human yet it did at the same time. It was weird.

"Billy?" I say still looking at the hand print. Billy loves reading about different cutlers and creature and knows a lot, even if he has no prove he is still the best person to go to.

"Yeah Paul?"

"What kind of creature leaves a silver hand print after saving somebody from death?" I asked. He looked at me like I was crazy but then went still and started thinking really hard about it when I passed him the phone. He was like that for about five minutes before he come back to us.

"I don't know, maybe a fairy or an elf, but I don't see it because they haven't been on earth since vampires ran them off the earth. Mostly all creature ran into different worlds because their blood was like drugs to vampires. No other creature a part from vampires, Lycans, shape shifters and humans rome earth now. Why do you ask? and Where did you get this picture Paul?" He asked, everyone was stunned into silent.

"Um . . . Kim. I got that picture from Kim. She started talking about my imprint and said some weird shit . . . I don't know, I think she was high anyways but she kept talking about her and spoke about that mark on her back. I just thought it was weird." I was silent again for maybe a minute, until Billy spoke again.

"Will you tell me what Kim said. It might help me figure out what creature this mark is from because it is not human." He said passing the phone around to show everyone.

"Yeah sure, if it will help. Well I called her to tell her about coming here instead of Sam's and she was fine but she started giggling like a mad women, it was crazy so I asked if she was alright and she said she was . . . she kept calling me Paulie here some reason, I don't know why, she said that the nice doctor lady gave here something for that pain but she said that it made her loopy and Jared had to leave because he was laughing so hard," I had to smile at that part "The next thing I know she is rambling on about Bella saying things like, Bella saved my life, I was dying but she saved me, she gave me a mark to prove it. I zoned out after that because I was trying to figure out what the hell she was on about, the only thing that I remember her saying was about a bright or white glow. After that nothing made sense she started talking about chocolate rainbow waterfalls . . . I think. Anyways I asked her to send Emily a picture because I left my phone in the forest somewhere, she said ok and hung up." Again it was silent.

I have never heard my brothers so quite before it was scary.

"I might know what this creature might be, but if I'm right I fear for you Paul. I'll be right back." He looked a bit scared which worried me, but how bad could it be, right?

Billy came back five minutes later with a huge book that looks old a battered, some of the pages were falling out and torn at the sides. Billy opened the book and started flipping through pages, trying to find the right one. Some of the pages had burn marks and holes in them to the point that you couldn't read them. Billy seemed to have found what he was looking for because he ran his finger along the writing which looked to be Latin and started reading,

"Angels have walked and lived this earth since before the dawning of time. They serve the light and protect everything from darkness. They serve to build and protect the earth at all costs, they helped it form and grow. Angels are known as the Protectors of All. They are the first creatures known to have been created and the strongest of all. They can change themselves into another creature or element to blend in and stay hidden. Angels are peaceful creature but very powerful. Not all Angels have the same power. It is known that some can bring back the dead but not many, but all Angels leave a mark on their charges to show that they are protected, it's called the Touch of the Angel. Over 1000 years ago Vampires and Lycans started a war against one other, it lasted for over 300 years killing many Angels in their path. Until four Angels stood againest them and won, but at a cost. They went against one rule that had never have been broken before by an Angel, 'Thou shall not kill'. Angels can hurt another but can not kill. Almost all Angels went back home into the light after the war, but the four were not allowed and were left on earth as punishment for killing. Not much is known about what happened to the four, but there are rumours that two of the Angels have been given names, the Angel of Destruction and the Angel of War and Pain, who have killed millions of Vampires and Lycans and anything that stood in their way." Billy finished.

"Fuck! So that means that one of the Four could be my mate and is a BADASS!" I asked. Billy nodded and I did a little dance in my head.

"Damn Dude! Why do you get the super chick? . . WAIT!" Embry asked then shouted, standing to his feet and pointing to me and Billy, "If Bella is one of the Four Angels . . . How old is she?" Good question. "OVER 1000 years old right? Paul Dude! Your going to be a cougars play toy" At that everyone laughed.

"Dad what is she doing here? I mean I don't mind or anything but she's living with Charlie Swan. Don't you find that a bit odd." Jacob asked.

"It's a good point son, but my guess would be her charge."

"What a Charge?" I ask

"A charge is someone who is lost and in great need of support, someone who needed to be watched over so they would stay safe and happy." Billy answers.

"So pretty much a Guardian Angel guiding them through life?" Quil pipes in.

"Yeah pretty much, but Who?"

Good question Billy Good question indeed.

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT, IT WAS A BIT DIFFERCULT WRITING IN PAUL'S POV BUT I GOT THERE . . . I THINK.**

**I KNOW IT A BIT SHORT BUT I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU ALL. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEW I LOVE THEM ALL.**


	7. Leah

**Chapter 7**

**Bella POV**

I was fighting. Fighting and not caring of what I was killing. I just needed them gone. They had taken them in cold blood. We were the only ones left and no one cared. No one!

I heard a cry of pain, whilst I was tearing them to pieces. I turn to find my mother with blood all over her clothes, looking at me with disappointment in her eyes. It's not true, she can't be here. Why? Because she's dead.

I saw her have her head ripped clean off, whilst trying to protect my baby sister, Lily. Then she was a meal for three female Vampires. I also saw my baby sister become a meal to a male Vampire.

I had tracked them down. I ran to find them. The Vampires that killed my family!

Benito, Maria, Lucy and Nettie that was there names. They created vampire army's. But they wouldn't survive. They trained them well, but they still fell. The Volturi tried to stop me, but I wouldn't let them. Vampires had killed my family and my friends.

They would all die!

All I remember is red covering my eyes, screams of pain, growling, screeching, metal of arms being ripped off, shouting, pain, blood, venom, more screams and pain, chains being wrapped around my arms and legs, skin ripping, beatings, screaming, blood, blackness, numbness, whispers, giggling, water, being dragged, doors opening, being thrown, laughing, more shouting, my head hitting the floor, doors closing, darkness.

A week later

Pain, whips against my back, skin tearing, screaming, laughing, shouting, silent, darkness, hungry, thirsty, whispering, talking, more shouting, footsteps, drip, drip, drip, drip, silent, darkness, more silent, footsteps, running, screaming, yelling, bang, bang, bang, bang, doors opening, soft glow, fingers, shaking, familiar, nice, warm, someone saying "Bella, Bella Come back to me, BELLA!"

"BELLA!" Someone was shaking me "Bella, Are you ok?" I open my eyes to see a worried Charlie.

"Yeah, I'm ok" I say sitting up. I rub my eyes to get the sleep out of them.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yeah, it was just a memory," I say then look back at a still worried Charlie. I grab his hands in mine, "Hey, I'm fine, it happens sometime. Okay?"

"Yeah, just don't scare me like that again, Okay?" He says whilst pulling me into a hug.

"I promise Charlie" I whisper into his ear. We stay like that for a few minutes before Charlie gets up off the bed.

"I only came in here to tell you that I was going to work and that if you needed anything, just give me a call." Charlie says before he kisses me on my forehead and then walks out of the room that I slept in last night, but not before yelling over his shoulder "Bye Bells!"

"Bye Charlie, have a great day at the office dear" I yell back, lying back down in bed. All I could hear was him laughing whilst getting into his car and leaving.

I love seeing Charlie with a smile on his face, it was a delight to see after Remee died of old age almost 30 years ago he was never the same. She was human and they were together for over 50 years before she died. They weren't soul mates and Remee had no idea about what he was but they were in love and happy together.

They had a child together who is an Angel named Angela Webber. Remee named her Angela because when she was born she looked like an Angel, I got a kick out of that one.

Angela uses Webber as her last name because that was her mothers last name. Angela is with my brother Luca traveling around the world because they are soul mates. Charlie was very protective at first and hated Luca, but I talked him around. Angela and Charlie are really close and call each other most night.

I know the real reason, Charlie didn't what Angela to leave, it wasn't because of Luca, it was because he is lonely and Angela reminds him of Remee. Which I think is sweet but he never got over her and I don't think he ever will.

I get up out of bed and get ready for the day in La Push.

**Leah POV**

I was taking an order from a customer at the diner to are cook Terry when they walked in.

Sam Uley, Paul Lahote, Jacob Black, Quil Ateara and Embry Call, Aka the Gang of La Push. The only one missing is Jared Cameron but I did hear that his girlfriend was in the hospital, so maybe that's why.

They just wondered in like they own the place and went to a table in my area in the corner. Which in itself pissed me off. They couldn't go to any other table or area or even another diner, NO! They had to come here. I started shaking a little.

I went over to place their order. I knew that if I asked my mother again she would say the same thing like she always does, _"Leah you need to grow up and start acting you own age, Sam has moved on, now why don't you?"_

I hate her, can't she see that I can't move on. I can't forgive him like she did straight away or my father for that matter. I hate him too.

I get to their table and keep my eyes on my writing pad, ready to take their orders. I don't smile or talk nicely, I just say "What do you want?" and wait. Though I don't know why I bother they always order pretty much everything on the menu including the desserts. I swear they are pigs with the amount they eat. I don't understand how they stay in shape either, not that I look or anything.

Another thing that pisses me off about them is that they are all happy, whilst my life is filled with anger, pain, resentment and longing for love and friendship but never trusting anyone to get that close again. Sam took that away from me.

The only people that I care about are Seth my brother, Collin and Brady who are like brothers to me and that's it. Everyone I get close to ends up leaving or betraying me in the end, like Emily Young, my cousin, we used to be best friends/sisters, we told each other everything their were never any secrets between us and we always took care of one another.

When Sam went missing, Emily was there for me and helping me search for him. She helped me get though everything. She made me eat and drink something, she made me go to bed when all I wanted to do was keep looking for Sam.

She went home for a few days just before Sam came home, and came back two days later. She welcomed Sam's safe return home and I thought everything would go back to the way things were. I didn't even know that was the day I lost him. They started fucking each other behide my back and I had no idea it was happening until Sam broke up with me and told me.

I remember that day so clearly that it felt like it only happened yesterday.

**_Break-Up Flashback_**

_There was a knock at the door and I knew it was Sam. Seth was sleeping at Collin and Brady's tonight. Mum and dad were at Billy's for reasons unknown, so it would be just me and Sam for a few hours._

_I opened the door and ran straight into his overly heated arms that felt like it was burning me, but I didn't care it was Sam, I love him and everything about him. I kissed him but I felt him tense so I pulled back._

_"Are you okay?" I asked worried_

_"Yeah, I'm fine Leah," He said before pushing me backward softly "Come on let's get in side"_

_"Okay" I say but was still slightly worried. We head inside and head straight to the couch in the living room. We sit down next to one another, whilst I try to cuddle into his side but Sam turns and faces me. "Sam, Are you sure you are okay?"_

_"Yeah, I'm good Leah, I just want to talk to you" He says, his face clear of emotions._

_"Okay, Talk" I say knowing that what ever Sam was going to say, it wasn't going to be good._

_"I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to come out and say it, for the past week I have slept with another women," He takes a deep breath, "A women that I love"_

_It was silent for a while, I couldn't feel anything, I was just numb. "I'm so sorry Leah" At that all I felt was anger._

_"Sorry! That's all you have to say is SORRY!" I yelled at him whilst jumping off the couch and standing in front of him. "Did our love mean so little to you that you had to find another women. When you proposed to me did that mean NOTHING to you!? Did you ever care about me?" I was still yelling but now I had tears running down my face._

_"Of course I cared Leah!" He said standing up from the couch "I will always care about you, I always have . . . God! I wish I could tell you why but I can't, all I can say is that I wish this had never happened to me. You know that I hate being fourst to do something that I don't want to do, but I can't help it it's to strong. This thing between Emily and m. . . !?"_

_"EMILY! AS IN EMILY YOUNG! AS IN MY COUSIN!?" I scream, then continued when he nodded "YOU FUCKING MY COUSIN, MY BEST FRIEND, MY SISTER!" I seethed in rage._

_"Leah please listen to me!" Sam tried to reason but I wasn't having any of it._

_"NO! GET OUT NOW!" I screamed whilst hitting him over and over in the chest, until he grabbed both my arms to try to keep me still, but I put up one hell of a fight._

_"Please Leah! I still love you! I never wanted to hurt you like this"_

_"LOVE! You don't know the meaning of love. If you love someone you don't cheat on them with their cousin!" I yell, whilst pulling my arms free from his tight grip, "If you love someone you don't play with their feelings," I say crying again, "Men are supposed to love and protect their fiancée, not hurt and betray them the way you have." He was trying to hold me to him at this point but I wouldn't let him, I kept pushing him away._

_"I am so sorry, Leah." He says crying himself. . . Good I hope he feels the pain I do because it feels like my chest is caving in._

_"No you're not" I say walking to the door and opening, "Leave!"_

_"Please Leah, lets talk about this, please!" Sam begged._

_"Why?" I say_

_"Because I don't like how things are and I didn't want things to be this way"_

_"Okay lets talk," I say still standing next to the door, "Are you going to leave Emily?"_

_"No"_

_"Are you in love with her?"_

_"Yes"_

_"More than me?" I know I was setting myself up on that one, but I needed to know._

_"Yes"_

_"Then what do you want from me, Sam?" I yell, not caring if anyone hears me._

_"I DON'T KNOW!" He yells, shaking a little._

_"Then get out, Sam. Even if you did leave Emily, I wouldn't want you back after being unfaithful," Then I start getting angry again because he won't leave, "Sam, I will never forgive you, you have hurt me way too much for me to forgive you !"_

_"Leah please!"_

_"No Sam! Can't you understand I can't talk to you now, because it hurts, really hurts, standing here now is killing me, okay. Don't you understand that? Please just go!" I yell whilst pointing out the door._

_He left without another word._

**_End of Flashback_**

I remember crying until my parents came home that day. My mother gave me a hug and said that everything would be ok and then left to start cooking but my father, he just said that it was for the best and then left to watch some sport on the tv. They didn't care that I was heart-broken and hurting, cooking and sports were more important than me. They had already forgive Sam and Emily and I hated them for it.

They only person in my family that did care and didn't forgive Sam was Seth, he held me when I cried, he stayed with me when I had nightmares at night, when my parents kept inviting Sam and Emily over for lunch Seth helped me get out or though it, he got me a punching bag to let my anger out on it and put up with me when I bitched at him for no reason.

Seth is my younger brother by four years and he didn't have to do that for me, he could have gone out with his friends instead he took care of me and I love him for that. What surprised me the most was Collin and Brady because that helped too. They would play pranks on each other and get me to help, they would ask me to help with their homework or a bully at school or just little things, and helping them was nice and in a way it kept me in the here and now, instead of the past. I owe them a lot for what they have done for me.

You are problem wondering why I didn't hang around my own friends instead of my brother and his. Well, when Sam told everyone the next day that him and Emily were a couple, everyone thought that they were cute together and didn't think that Sam could do anything wrong, so no one believed me when I told them that he cheated. I lost my parents, my friends and everyone in town to Sam, they all thought he could walk on water and I was thrown to the curb. To top things off Sam didn't say a word.

The only ones that believed me were Seth, Collin and Brady. Everyone else just thought that Sam broke up with me and I was taking it badly. And they wonder why I'm a cold and bitter bitch to them.

"Leah?" Sam says standing in front of me. I didn't see him get out of his seat and walk over.

"What?" I said waiting for Terry to give me an order.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked

"You are" I say bluntly, then turn to pick up the order Terry just put on the side before turning again, "I'm working and I'm not gonna listen, bye Sam"

For the next hour I worked and stay away from their table, a part from when I gave them their food but I didn't say anything, I just kept busy but now and then I could hear them cheering and patting Sam on the back but I didn't care.

I was giving change back to a customer where a girl walked in and everyone got quite, including Sam's group, everyone were just staring at her, including myself. The girl was very pretty for a pale face because it looked like her skin was glowing, she was about 18 years old, she looked tiny at about 5,4 maybe 5,5 at the most, her hair were in ringlets that were a beautiful chocolate-brown that reached her hips, with chocolate-brown eyes to match.

She was wearing the tiny pair of blue denim short that fit her in all the right places, a tight light pink tank top that showed her belly button off, a small black leather jacket that stopped at her hips with the sleeves rolled up just below her elbows and black cowboy boots. She had legs that ran for miles and her breast had to be at least a C just hitting a D. She was beautiful.

She walked over to me and sat in a chair in front of me whilst I was pretty much checking her out. Everyone started talking again.

"Hi, Are you Leah Clearwater by any chance?" the girl asked with a slight Texan ascent, smiling at me.

Why would she want to know who I was? No one wants to know me, not after Sam, everyone just thinks they know me from when I was a kid or stories they have heard, but they don't know shit about me. So someone asking me is really weird.

"Yeah, I'm Leah. Who are you?" I asked curious. She looked like she was about to answer when Paul came over

"Bella? Bella Swan right?" Paul asked sitting really close next to her, I didn't like that for some reason.

"Yeah, and your Paul, I met you at the hospital yesterday," She stated before looking at me again, "Can I have a coffee please," then with a fake sign "there's too much blood in my caffeine system" She said making me laugh. It had been a while since I laughed with another female, it felt good.

"Yeah sure, How would you like your coffee, Bella?" I asked, liking this girl already.

"Black, two sugars please" She said with a smile.

"Coming right up" I say smiling back and getting straight to work, whilst listening to Bella and Paul's conversation.

"Would you like to come over and join us?" Paul asked

"Naw it's ok, it looks like y;all celebrating something" Bella said in return.

"They won't mind, the more the merrier" Paul said.

"What are y'all celebrating?" Bella asked, sounding likes she knows already, weird?

"My friend Sam Uley asked his girl to marry him and she said yes" Paul said like he was really happy for them.

I felt a like someone had punched me in the chest but I covered it up quickly. Marrage? There was a time when that was me. I don't love him like I use to but apart of me with always love him, he was my first love after all.

I put two sugars into Bella's coffee whilst stirring it and put it in front of her, she handed me the right amount of money before I told her how much it was, then saying a small 'Thanks', in which I nodded at. I went to clean and sort some things out from behide the counter, just so I could keep listening to what they were saying.

"Wait! Did you just say Sam Uley?" Bella asked kinda shocked.

"Yeah, why?" Paul asked confused.

"As in Joshua Uley boy?" Bella asked loudly, shocking everyone into silent who heard. How the fuck would Bella know about Joshua Uley?!

"How do you know Joshua, Bella?" I asked since Paul was in shock and no one else was going to ask anytime soon.

"I met him whilst I was traveling about four months ago, he was with a women, from the tribe he was living in, called Ashley Blake. She was nice and all but he treated her like dirt, he thought that all women were only good for breeding or a good fuck in his case, cooking, cleaning and taking care of their men and children. Most of the men in that whole fucking town shared the same thoughts on it and if a women, that was of age, was single she was up for grabs." She said, like it was normal.

Oh My God! I was fucking horrified at what I just heard. I can't belive they think of women like that, sexist mother fucker! I could hear Paul . . . growling?

"What happened?" I asked, ignoring Paul.

"Well, lets just say I bet that all the men that tried to 'get with' me, are still trying to find their genitals from where I booted them and are most likely starving by now," I gave her a confused look, "Oh I told all the women what happened, they were appalled and I may have given them all a few ideas as to handle the issue" Bella explained.

"Like what?" I asked smiling in interested. I could see a few women leaning in, waiting for an answer because there are a few men around here who think like that.

"Not cooking for the pricks for started, making sure that they can't order take out from all the local areas, making sure they can't go to anyone else around the tribe to do it for them. One women went to her man's mother and told her everything, then watched as his mother tour him a new asshole whilst inviting her friends over, eating food and laugh their ass's off watching," She said laughing, I was laughing so hard that it hurt, as were all the women whilst the men went pale, "I will admit that was the funnest thing to watch in my whole life"

"Oh my God you have to tell us more, this shit is good" I said trying to calm myself down, I could hear the women agreeing.

"How about you don't" a pale Paul suggest.

"Why? Afraid it will happen to you, Paulie" Bella asked, making me laugh that much harder at the name she called him. I haven't laughed this hard in my whole life.

"No of course not but . . ." Paul said but Bella interrupted him.

"Then y'all have nothing to worry about," Bella says before drinking her coffee.

"PAUL!" Sam shouts from across the room, making everyone go quite again.

Paul, Bella and myself all look over at Sam, who is tapping at his wrist suggesting the time. Which I don't understand, time for what?

Paul looks at the clock on the wall before saying "Shit!" then looks over at Bella and says "I'm sorry, I have to go I forgot I have to do something, but hopefully I will see you around La Push sometime?" Paul looked hopeful.

"Maybe, I guess we'll have to see" Bella smiles at him.

"Okay then, I guess I'll see you around then . . . maybe" Paul smiles, before looking over at me, which surprised me, "Bye Leah"

"Bye, Paul" Both me and Bella say.

Paul walks away with a smile on his face but looks a little depressed too, which I didn't understand but then again, maybe what he had to do was shit and he didn't want to do it. I've heard that before.

"Are you okay, Leah?" Bella asked concerned, I didn't realise that I had started staring over at Sam after Paul had left.

"What? Oh Yeah I'm fine" I said shrugging it off as nothing before asking, "What other things were there?"

"Oh um, no sex for months, not cleaning their clothes, some were making them sleep outside like the dogs they were," We both laughed at that, "not talking to them or if they like the silent, keep talking, play really load music that they don't like, no TV for sports, no fishing, no games and one women went as far as going to all the pubs her man went to and had him kicked out and then all the alcohol stores with his picture to make sure that they wouldn't serve him.

What I am saying is don't give anything to them until they give something in return, other wise men will walk all over you. They needed to learn that women are not slaves to all male needs, and if they contained to think that way than their lives were going to become hell or they were gonna lose their women." Bella finishes. I was impressed.

"Wow, I think a few men are going to have a really hard life soon" I say looking at all the women talking around the diner. I looked back to Bella to see that she had a huge grin on her face, like she was hearing something funny.

"Yeah, I suppose your right," Bella says before turning back to me, "So, what's good to do around here?"

"Not much really, I suppose you could go to the first, second or third beach, maybe surf if that's your thing, though second beach is quieter. You could go cliff driving when the water is smooth, um . . . " I say thinking, because there really isn't that much here.

"I'm gonna take a wild stab in the dark and say that's pretty much it" Bella say with a small smile.

"Yep, that's it, sorry I can't help you out more," I say feeling shitty that I couldn't think of anything about my town, "I guess you could go shopping in PA, Forks or Seattle or um . . . Oh! Wait, Bonfires," How the fuck could I forget the bonfire?

"Bonfires?" Bella asks

"Yeah, I can't belive I forgot about them but most nights there is always a Bonfire set up with food, drinks and music. A lot of people go, you would meet most of La Push if you went. Some people from Forks come as well so you wont be the only pale face there," I laugh, hoping I wasn't being racist or anything, but she laughed so I think I was good.

"Would you be there?" Bella asked hopeful. Why would she be hopeful?

"Um, No" I say before taking Bella now empty cup away from her to put to wash, at the other end of the counter. I didn't want to talk about that, no one ever believes me anyway, why would she?

"Because of him?" Bella asked, nodding towards Sam's table, who were still laughing and joking without a care in the world.

"What makes you say that?" I asked curious. I wanted to know where she was going with this.

"You look like you were broken at one point in your life, and you've looked over there from time to time, I just put two and two together," She said shocking me, "I've heard that you're the meanest bitch in town, who would bite your head off if I talked to ya, but I've spoken to ya and I'm still kicking," She smiled at that, "So I'm guessing he hurt you pretty badly."

"What makes you say that?" I say trying not to cry.

"A hurt person does everything they can to protect themselves from getting hurt again, that means keeping people at arm's length, acting tough and strong when inside you feel like your dying every time you see him." By this point a lone tear escaped from the corner of my eye, that I couldn't stop.

"Yeah, you could say that" I say wiping my face with my sleeve and looking at the floor. Bella leaned over the counter and picked my phone out of my pocket, I was about to snatch it back, but she grabbed my hand whilst still typing something on my phone, before handing it back to me.

"I just put my number in your phone, so if y'all ever want to talk about anything, or ya come up with another idea about what to do around here, just give me a call" She says before getting up to leave and walks towards the door.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I shout, everyone in the diner, including Sam's table, stops and stares at me and Bella wondering what's going on.

My mother finally coming out of where ever the fuck she has hidden, to find out why I was shouting and stops dead in her track, to listen.

Bella turns around to face me with a soft smile on her face a says loud enough for everyone to hear but talking to me,

"Isn't it funny how the memories y'all cherish before a breakup can become your worst enemies afterwards? The thoughts you loved to think about, the memories y'all wanted to hold up to the light and view from every angle, it suddenly seems a lot safer to lock them in a box, far from the light of day and throwing away the key. It's not an act of bitterness Leah. It's an act of self-preservation. It's not always a bad idea to stay behind the window and look out at life, is it?" She questions still smiling genially, before leaving.

Wow, was all I have to say.


End file.
